Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome (PCOS)
What is PCOS (Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome) ? PCOS is a health issue that can affect millions of women all over the globe. The condition of this disease can affect the following: menstrual cycles, fertility, hormones, the heart and blood vessels (Eisenberg, 2015). Although there is no known cause or cure for PCOS, the disease can be managed. How can PCOS affect women? Some believe that life begins at conception. For someone with PCOS, even getting pregnant can be a struggle. Women with this disease have been shown to have missed or irregular periods. Cysts can also form on the ovaries themselves. This results in severe menstrual pain. During a menstrual cycle, women ovulate. Ovulation is when a mature egg is released from the ovary, pushed down the fallopian tube, and is available to be fertilized (Ovulation, 2012). Plus, the ovaries make male hormones, which also prevent ovulation (Eisenberg, 2015). In women with PCOS, the ovary doesn't make all of the hormones it needs for an egg to fully mature. The follicles may start to grow and build up fluid for ovulation but it does not occur. Instead, some follicles may remain as cysts. For these reasons, ovulation does not occur and the hormone progesterone is not made. Without progesterone, a woman's menstrual cycle is irregular or absent (Eisenberg, 2015). Because of this hormone imbalance, women may also gain weight as a side effect of PCOS. Causes and Symptoms of PCOS Polycystic Ovarian syndrome has many signs and symptoms. These may include: * menstrual cycle problems * hair loss from the scalp * hair growth on the face * acne or oily skin * weight gain * skin tags on the upper armpit or neck area * fertility issues * pelvic pain * anxiety * depression (PCOS Symptoms, 2015). While the exact cause of PCOS is unknown, doctors believe that hormonal imbalances and genetics play a role. Women are more likely to develop PCOS if their mother or sister also has the condition (Eisenberg, 2015). Overproduction of the hormone androgen may be another contributing factor. Androgen is a male sex hormone that women’s bodies also produce. Women with PCOS often produce higher-than-normal levels of androgen. This can affect the development and release of eggs during ovulation (Krucik, 2015) Treatment Options Many therapies target specific symptoms of Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome, but may not address the exact underlying cause. Treatments may include oral contraceptives, which helps to regulate menstrual periods in women with the disease. Oral contraceptives contain a combination of hormones (estrogen and progesterone). Used properly, oral contraceptives can assure that women menstruate every four weeks (Treatment Options, 2015). Another treatment option could be an Anti-androgenic agents, such as spironolactone, which blocks the effect of androgens (male hormones, including testosterone). In high doses, anti-androgens can reduce unwanted hair growth and acne (Treatment Options, 2015). PCOS can also be very painful. Some women could also be prescribed medication such as Ibuprofen or some other pain medication to help alleviate the pain. Conclusion Overall, PCOS can be both emotionally and physically damaging to the body. The emotional side talks about women with fertility issues. Having one's own family is a staple in today's society and for a woman with PCOS, even conceiving can be an issue. The physical pain can be managed with the help of birth control or pain medications. With the proper help, the disease can be managed.